


Congratulations

by Spillz



Series: Florist/Tattoo Artist [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aurora/Mulan (Once Upon a Time) - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillz/pseuds/Spillz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aurora asks Mulan to be her bridesmaid, Mulan pictures how it could have gone if she was the one marrying her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Congratulations

**Author's Note:**

> Sleeping Warrior Florist/Tattoo Artist  
> One Shot

Mulan had a crush on the florist next door. She hadn’t admitted it out loud but it was getting hard to pretend she didn’t. Aurora had first come into the shop as moral support for her boyfriend almost a year ago, Mulan had tattooed the huge dragon onto his back and she and Aurora had made jokes about what a baby he was being. After that they would visit each other's shops on their breaks and sometime meet for lunch, Mulan didn’t know when she had started seeing Aurora as more than a friend, if she was honest, probably from the start. And now, here she was, staring at an RSVP for Aurora and Phillip’s wedding, pen hovering over the attending box the way she held a needle over someone’s arm when they asked for a partner's name inked there. Mulan sighed and dropped the biro on the counter, unable to bring herself to tick the box. She really liked Aurora and she wanted to stay friends with her, but could Mulan sit and watch her proclaim her undying love to someone else? Phillip was a good guy, she saw him pass when he came by to visit Aurora and from time to time he’d pop in and say hi to Mulan. It wasn’t that she didn’t like him, She just wished she was him.  
Mulan’s train of thought was broken by the very girl she was mooning over.  
“Mulan!” Aurora called, smiling widely as she half jogged across the reception to greet her friend “I see you got my Save the Date, it’s short notice but can you make it?”  
“I shouldn’t have a problem, are you going to have enough time to plan though? I didn’t even know you were engaged” Mulan said glancing at Aurora’s left hand and finding it just as bare as it had been when she’d last seen her “No ring? What is this, a shotgun wedding?” Mulan was joking, but Aurora blushed slightly.  
“Well..” She said, her hand drifting to her stomach.  
“No way!” Mulan said, any minuscule hopes she’d had of announcing her eternal love for Aurora and running away together were dashed. A baby was something she couldn’t steal from Phillip, as much as she wanted his fiancee  
“We haven’t told anyone yet and we’re going to buy a ring tomorrow but I found out a couple weeks ago and we decided, well there’s never a perfect time but we’d been talking about marriage anyway so why not” Aurora explained, Mulan was silent, trying to think a a response “Do you think we’re being dumb?”  
“No, no! I think you’re adults who can get married if that’s what you want, Phillip is a great guy and you’re one of the sweetest people I know.” Mulan said, forcing a smile “You’ll be perfect together.”  
“I’m so relieved you’re okay with it because” Aurora paused for dramatic effect and Mulan waited for her to say something else heartbreaking that Mulan would have to pretend to be happy about. “I want you to be a bridesmaid!”  
“Really? Why me?” She hadn’t know Aurora that long, and sure, they were friends but were they “Be in my wedding” friends?  
“Well my best friend from school Mary Margaret is the maid of honor and it’s a small wedding anyway, and I hang out with you more than anyone else right now. Will you do it?” Aurora asked. Mulan knew she couldn’t say no, she wanted to make Aurora happy no matter who she was happy with  
“Of course I’ll do it! I mean I hate dresses and I don’t drink so I’m not sure I’m really what you’re looking for but I’ll do my best!” She said, getting up from behind the counter to give Aurora a congratulatory hug.  
“Thanks Mulan! I’m on my break so I’ve got to get back but do you want to go out for lunch and talk properly?” Aurora said, suggesting the new cafe that had opened at the end of the road.  
“I’d love to” Mulan said, and for a rare moment, she was actually being honest. 

Mulan imagined that she was going to lunch with her fiance and not her best friend, she imagined insisting on paying for the meal and Aurora slipping ten dollars into her purse when she thought Mulan wasn’t looking. She saw them sit down by the window and talk about work, and their friends, and the wedding, she imagined passing Aurora a flat box with a silk bag inside it. Aurora would open the bag and pull out a beautiful jade comb.  
“It was my great-great-great-great grandmother’s” Mulan would say “It can be your something old and your something borrowed”  
“What, you mean I don’t get to keep it?” Aurora would joke,examining the white lily carved into it and ignoring the tiny chip that Mulan had incurred when she had fallen out of a tree wearing it to a wedding when she was twelve.  
“What’s mine isn’t yours yet” Mulan would say, smiling, and they would smile at each other while Mulan showed Aurora how to twist your hair around it and secure the comb in your hair. “It looks better on you than it ever did on me” Mulan would say and Aurora would tell her that was stupid and Mulan would say that it was true. And Mulan would say it with such conviction that Aurora would pretend to be embarrassed and she would catch Mulan staring at her like she was the only thing in the whole world that mattered and she would feel the same way about Mulan.  
“I love you, you know that” Aurora would say, and she would kiss Mulan on the cheek and then on the lips, and some idiot in the cafe would whistle and Mulan would blush but pretend not to hear. And she would pull away, and take Aurora’s hand  
“I love you too” She would say “More than you can ever know” and even though the conversation was only something she’d imagined in her head, she knew that she meant it, she loved Aurora Rose and she would have to suffer with that as long as she knew her.


End file.
